A Very Victuuri Wedding
by PeachyJiminie
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri got married, and it's just my idea if what would happen. Pure fluff. Adorable. Read for fluff. All fluff.


**just some good, pure-hearted Victuuri fluff after their wedding.**

 **Fluff.**

 **So much of it.**

 **Enjoy.**

Yuuri clasped Viktor's hand tightly, sitting on a park bench while Makkachin, their brown poodle, pranced around the park happily while he sniffed the different plants and people on the sidewalk. The red bow tie tied around his neck bobbed a little when he moved, tail wagging behind him as he adventures through the trees and grass. Yurio was sitting on the other side of the bench, scowling at his disgusting parents while he took a picture of the park for instagram. Viktor kissed Yuuri's hand lovingly, both smiling while their son gagged, flirting and kissing each other lightly.

After a while, Viktor smiled and said, "Yurio, how come you look so angry?" He tilted his head to the side jokingly, enjoying the look on Yurio's face as his gagging increased.

"You old geezers, you're so disgusting," he sighed, crossing his arms around his chest tightly and blowing a stray lock of blonde hair from his face. He was wearing a soft blue tuxedo that he hastily chose from his closet, a black tie tucked into the jacket and the pockets inside out. It was a bit too big on him, considering he was quite tiny for a sixteen year old, but it wasn't horrible. He wore normal sneakers instead of this fancy shoes some people wore, showing his casual choice proudly by crossing his legs.

Yuuri and Viktor both wore white tuxedos with blue flower crowns in their hair, which they couldn't, unfortunately, get Yurio to wear. He had sworn and thrown chairs around when they tried forcing one on him, but they eventually gave up when he was hissing on top of the refrigerator. They wanted him to look somewhat ok, but Viktor had helped him pull the long bangs of his hair away from his face, pulling it into a small ponytail on the back of his head while the rest of his hair stayed the same. He still had his signature scowl on his face and he was tapping his foot in a restless manner, obviously impatient.

If it wasn't completely obvious already, it was Viktor and Yuuri's wedding day.

They had been married earlier that day; a priest was there, their family and friends, everybody was watching. Some were crying, some were completely astonished (still) that Yuuri had managed to marry his life-long idol, and some (Yurio), looked completely disgusted by the while thing but was also deeply moved that Yuuri was his new legal step-father. It had already gone viral on the internet, because Phichit had taken pictures of the whole thing and uploaded all the photos to instagram. It was a regular for the Thai skater, he was utterly obsessed with his phone and keeping up with his social medias. It was just a thing he enjoyed, sharing his life moments with all of his fans.

Yuuri had even thrown the bouquet.

Viktor hadn't told him who caught it, but by the look of Yurio's annoyed face that screamed "I'm going to kill that pig!" And the way his boyfriend, Otabek, was smiling and laughing, it was quite clear who had caught the blue array of flowers.

Now, they were playing in the park. Yuuri looked around and took in what his friends were doing.

Chris and Georgi were chatting while sitting on the grass, waving at a few fans that recognized them. Guang Hong, Leo, and Phichit were playing on the jungle gym with the triplets, JJ and his fiance, Isabella, were making flower crowns for Makkachin, and Mickey, Sala, and Emil were all goofing off, throwing grass into the air and laughing their heads off.

They were all enjoying each other's company, and it made Yuuri feel a happy feeling inside his chest. It was warm and fuzzy, and it made him proud to have gotten so far with Viktor's love and friendship. He was now happily married and had new friends, his parents were overjoyed that he had gotten married AND won the silver medal for the Grand Prix all in one year, and he even had a new step-son (A/N who is sometimes an asshole but that's ok). He smiled and almost felt like crying. Not of sadness, obviously, but of happiness of his achievements in his life he never thought he would be able to reach.

He felt somebody wrap their arms around his gently and froze for a second, before he was reassured when he heard Viktor's heavily accented voice.

"Yuuuuri, what are you thinking about?" He asked, smiling his ever-so-familiar heart shaped smile. Yuuri smiled right back, looking into Viktor's icy blue eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just how lucky I am," he said, grinning and poking the top of Viktor's head like he usually did. His silver hair always felt so soft and comforting, and he always did before competitions. It disappointed Viktor (who was very self-conscious of his nonexistent thinning hairline), but today, he only smiled wider and leaned forwards. "Well, in that case, can you make me lucky and kiss me again?"

When Yurio, who was slightly listening in, heard his father's words, he gagged. He looked over and said, "please, not in front of me!"

Yuuri just smiled at Yurio and leaned in closer to Viktor, who gasped excitedly and grabbed onto Yuuri's hand. As they leaned closer, Yuuri felt Viktor's warmth against him, and smiled a little bit, before-

Darkness.

Yuuri was suddenly in complete darkness, like he was keeping his eyes closed. He was confused and somewhat scared; what was going on? How come it was all dark? Was he hurt? Was he dreaming?

He slowly blinked opened his eyes and saw a glaring white light, squinting against it and closing his eyes because of the brightness. Somebody was standing I bet him and yelling, but he couldn't make out the words. Why did he feel so tired? What was going on?

He closed his eyes again but he felt somebody frantically shaking his shoulder, yelling something. What was he yelling? He couldn't make it out. He opened his eyes again, slowly, squinting against the harsh light.

He didn't recognize the man standing above him. He had long black hair and a doctor uniform on, shaking his hastily and yelling things at other people.

A bit more awake than he was before, he could finally make up what he was saying. It was faint, but he could make out the words.

"HE'S AWAKE! MR. KATSUKI IS AWAKE! CALL HIS FAMILY IN, GET SOME PEOPLE IN HERE!"

Yuuri was confused; what was happening? He knew he was laying in a bed, and he could assume he was in a hospital, but he didn't know why. One second he was at his wedding, the happiest man in the world, sitting next to the man he loved, and the next, he was in a hospital bed, confused as all hell. Had he blacked out? Had he fallen asleep? Had he been hit in the head?

Everything was a blur. He tried sitting up but his head began hurting as he tried to do so, so he plopped down again, groaning. He had a major migraine and he couldn't think properly. Where was Viktor? Where was Yurio? Where was... everybody?

He saw more people rush into the room and stand above him, and could make out that they were crying. Someone put their hand on his forehead and began talking to him, and although he couldn't hear what they were saying, he knew exactly who it was.

"Mom...?" He asked groggily, squinting to look at her. He didn't have his glasses, and mixed with the bright light, it was hard to see almost anything. But he could make out her nodding her head quickly, smiling and crying loudly.

"Yes, it's me, Yuuri! Thank God you don't have amnesia... if that was the case, I wouldn't be able to live on," she said, wiping her eyes beneath her glasses.

His sister, Mari, was crying too, hugging him tightly. "Welcome back, scrub. I missed you a lot," she said, and Yuuri couldn't help but feel touched. Mari wasn't usually an emotional person, so this was actually making him feel better about the whole situation.

After about three minutes, she pulled away, and Yuuri opened his mouth to speak. His jaw felt weak and his voice sounded tired and scratchy, but he asked, "Mom, where did Viktor go...?"

His mother paused for a second and looked at him through her tears, obviously confused. "What, dear?" She asked hesitantly, rubbing his hair.

"Uh... where did Viktor go?" He asked again. "How come he isn't here? Is he busy?"

His mother looked dumbfounded a bit before laughing nervously and saying, "Yuuri, dear, are you ok? Do you feel warm?" She asked, moving her hand from his hair to his forehead. Yuuri frowned. "Mom, I feel fine; just tell me, where's Viktor? Why are you acting so weird?"

She scratched her head. "You mean... Viktor Nikiforov?" She asked, smiling a little. "Um... I do believe he is in Russia... unless, he's on vacation, but other than that..."

Yuuri frowned. "Why would he be in Russia? I'm in the hospital, and he's in RUSSIA?" He began getting annoyed. Why wasn't Viktor there? And why was he in Russia at the moment? This made no sense; he was growing more and more confused by the second.

Mari frowned. "Probably because he has things to do and doesn't know who you are? He can't really visit you if he doesn't know you exist," she said, just as confused as Yuuri's mother.

Yuuri paused. "Wait. Doesn't know me? Are you guys joking? This isn't funny, and if it's a joke, stop." He said, growing more annoyed and frantic by the second. "Where is he? I know he's not in Russia, he wouldn't just LEAVE me,"

"Yuuri, I know you admire him, but there's no way he can know who you are. He might, considering you you have competed against him, but other than that, he didn't know you were in a coma at all. There's no way he could!" His mother said, slightly worried.

Yuuri stopped immediately, frozen in place. He couldn't think, couldn't hear, couldn't speak. He racked his brain for answers to his questions, but eventually had the courage to say something. "Coma...?"

"Yes, dear..."

"Mom, what year is it?"

"2015...?"

Yuuri stopped. "Holy shit..." he whispered, heart sinking. "What happened?"

"After you failed the Grand Prix, you were walking outside, and were so deep in thought you got hit by a car while walking across the street. You were in a coma for three months. You finally woke up today." Mari said. "Little bro, you don't remember any of it? Are you sure?"

Yuuri stared at the floor. "Wait. So, this means... the banquet never happened?"

"What banquet?"

"This means that video never went viral? This means Viktor never came to Hasetsu? And he never became my coach? And... and he doesn't know me? I never showed up in his life at all?"

"No, dear..."

"...

I'm going to kill myself."

 **A/N same Yuuri. Same.**


End file.
